


Affairs of the heart

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Light Angst, Princess Belle, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Secret Affair, Secret Relationship, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, The wishing well, True Love, secret meeting place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: true love hangs in the balance as the princess Belle must marry,they were never meant to be The spinner&the princess but faith had conspired to put them in each other's path and they had fallen hopelessly in love.Written for a monthly rumbelling,Prompts for November Non-Smut: Happy arranged marriage.





	Affairs of the heart

princess Belle rode her beloved steed to their secret meeting place.it was early yet but she couldn't wait any longer.she needed to see him, she needed him to understand and forgive her.she had to see him once more.

reaching the old abandon well in the clearing of the forest dressed in her riding outfit the princess easily dismounted her horse Philippe.

Belle anxiously paced as she awaited her lover's arrival nervously fidgeting with her riding gloves.this was quite possibly to be the last time they would ever meet here again. 

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the sapping of tree branches in the distance.it was him her beloved.she couldn't help but smile even though this wasn't to be the lovers meeting they usually shared. she couldn't help but be happy to see him her spinner.even if it was for the last time at least they'd have this this last moment together.

He emerged out of the forest limping on his walking stick.when he met her gaze he smiled so sweetly at her. the happiness on his face almost broke her heart.her dear spinner was such a kind gentle soul and she loved him dearly.

"Belle." he said her name a little breathlessly as he always did.the warm smile on his face filled her heart and soul with longing.

She returned the smile.

"I have news." she said with a sad smile.

"Belle, he asked his brow furrowed in confusion. sweetheart what's the matter? 

"Sweetheart your trembling." he said as he took her hands in his.

"Please forgive me." she pleaded.

"For what?

"I'am to be married." she replied and he took a step back from her as if he'd been struck.he shook his head looking at her with hurt and betrayal in his warm brown eyes.

Hurting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do but now she had. she always knew that they could never ever truly be together.she is a princess the only heir to the throne and he was the old spinner from the village.they were never meant to be but faith had conspired to put them in each other's path.and they had fallen hopelessly in love.

"Belle what have you done? he asked.she was taken aback by the sudden dark look in his eye.

"I did nothing, it was my father's doing.he has arranged for me to marry Prince William of shearwood." she continued in a hurried manner.

He turned away poking his walking stick into the ground and nodded his head.  
"and you have agreed." 

"I don't have a choice! 

"Oh there's always a choice." he said bitterly.

"It was already decided and arranged, without my consent." she pleaded trying to make him understand.

"I see, when? he asked unable to meet her tear filled eyes.

"Soon." 

He nodded his head his eyes fixing on the ground beneath his walking stick.

"I love you."

He looked up at her the pain clearly written on his face.he was heartbroken as she was.

"I'm not going to let this happen, you are mine! you belong to me and if he dare touches you I will kill him, I will kill him! he snarled.

She was taken aback by his sudden aggressive outburst.

"I will Break every bone in his hand, do you understand me.I won't let them take you away from me." he said as he limped toward her crushing his mouth over hers as he pressed her body against his.and she passionately responded. returning the kiss the last they'd ever share.

"My darling Belle." he breathe against her mouth holding her tightly against him.

"Please don't, i can't do this.I don't want to give you up." she murmured through her tears.

He gently wiped the tears from her face. "then don't, don't leave me Belle.lets run away together Belle." he begged.

She shook her head and pulled away from his comforting touch.

"We can't, if we were caught..no, she shook her head.I have to do this for my kingdom.I must marry him." 

He nodded his head in understanding and took her hands in his hands.tenderly kissing her fingers and palms.

"Belle your breaking my heart! 

"And mine as well! she said while sobbing.please forgave me." 

"Never." he answered through his own choke sobs.

cupping his face in her hands she kissed both of his cheeks and turned her back on the love of her life. Her heart breaking in two as she turned to leave him. 

"Belle! he whimpered.

"I will never love him as much as I have loved you." she confessed as she mounted Philippe.

He looked up at her his warm brown eyes a storm of emotion. "my love for you Belle, it's forever." 

The princess set off for the path toward the castle.leaving Her beloved Spinner behind to mourn the end of their love affair.

the princess awoke the next morning heartsick,she would never again see her love.his words had deeply wounded her and to her dismay she had to meet with Prince William. sighing heavily she stared out her window wondering what if? what if she had gone with him? what if so many things, his pleading words would haunt her for the rest of her life she thought dejectedly.

That afternoon princess Belle met with Prince William for a stroll through the gardens.her fiancé was tall and handsome she supposed.but, her heart would always belong to another.

They walked quietly together through the rose garden with neither speaking a word to each other when the Prince suddenly paused.she looked at him perplexed.

"May we sit? he asked indicating the water fountain.

"Oh, of course." she quickly agreed. they were alone for the moment.their chaperone had left them to have sometime alone together.

"I have a confession to make princess Belle." he began while Belle fidgeted with her dress hardly paying him any mind.

"I know that this won't be a love match between us I'm not blind, I can clearly see that your heart lies elsewhere." she looked up at him finally meeting his gaze.

"Point of fact, I'm quite sure of it.it is the reason why I chose you." he said to her utter confusion.

"Despite what you might think of me we are very much alike you and I, I know all about your lover the poor Spinner." 

"How? she began taken aback.

"Let's just say I have my ways, he replied with a teasing smile.your little dalliances with this spinner is the reason I chose you for my bride."

"Why, I don't understand? she asked. 

"Because, I two have a lover who must remain in secret." He revealed.

"Who is she? she asked with sincere smile.

"Ann of wonland." he replied with a charming smile.

"You don't mean queen Ann? she asked astonished and he looked at her with a lovestruck expression.

"Oh, oh I see.so our marriage would be..

"In name only, an Happily arranged marriage to pacify our fathers and keep the gossipers at bay.a way to be with the ones we truly love without judgement.do you accept this arrangement my lady? 

She smiled wide. "happily." she replied with elation. she was now free to give herself completely to her Spinner. body and soul they could be together, nothing would part them again! she decided her broken heart mended with hope.a set future with her beloved Spinner her true love.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost gave up on this one, but I like the way it turned out.


End file.
